Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a door for a refrigerator and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Refrigerators are classified into top mount freezer type refrigerators, side by side type refrigerators and bottom freezer type refrigerators. In a top mount freezer type refrigerator, a freezer compartment is mounted on a top portion and a refrigerator compartment is mounted in a bottom portion. In a side by side refrigerator, the refrigerator and freezer compartments are arranged side by side. In a bottom freezer type refrigerator, the freezer compartment is mounted in a bottom portion and the refrigerator compartment is mounted in a top portion.
The side by side type refrigerator has a relatively large capacity, with various combined functions. The refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment are longitudinally mounted in right and left portions, respectively. A mechanism chamber is provided in a rear portion of the refrigerator compartment and an evaporator is mounted in the mechanism chamber. The evaporator is configured to suck internal air of the refrigerator and freezer compartments via a lower portion thereof and to exhaust air via an upper portion into the compartments such that the refrigerator and freezer compartments may perform a refrigerating function and a freezing function, respectively.
Meanwhile, a door for the refrigerator is rotatably coupled to a front surface of the refrigerator and the door is usually exposed to a user, when closing storage compartments. Various decorations are provided to the door to provide a user with the aesthetic sense and for example, a front panel having various patterns formed therein is attached to a front surface of the door.
Accordingly, many researches and studies are performed to ease a manufacturing process of the door for the refrigerator and to reinforce the strength of the door for the refrigerator.